Morning After
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – As a ninja you are trained to asses and deal with any situation, to ask only the most important and vital of questions. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I naked? Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – As a ninja you are trained to asses and deal with any situation, to ask only the most important and vital of questions. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I naked? (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just a random idea I had that was originally going to be part of my drabble collection, but then it just sort of grew. So instead it's going to take my fic count up to 140! (dances)

**Muse:** Shouldn't someone put you back in your straight jacket?

_Dedi:_ Or you in yours? But anyway this fic is dedicated to **Yoruichi 'Ino',** cus she writes amazing SasuIno fics, if you like the pairing check out her work! So **Yoruichi 'Ino'** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I'd like to know that your love,  
Is love I can be sure of,  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again,  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

* * *

**Morning After**

Ino Yamanaka groaned, stretched and opened her eyes. Then immediately scrunched them tightly closed again as bright sunlight seared across her retinas like a search beam. White lights danced behind her eyelids while her brain screamed out in agony and Ino suddenly remembered why she normally kept her drinking to the absolute minimum. But when you were having a joint celebration with your best friend to mark you both reaching the ripe old age of twenty-one, sensible rules like that are thrown out the window.

It had been an amazing night though, the blonde thought as she buried her head under the covers. Everyone had been there, the whole Rookie Nine, Team Guy and even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had made the trip all the way from Suna just to be there. They had painted the town red, or so Sakura had said. But mostly had drank too much, danced too much, and a lot of other excess that Ino couldn't remember off hand.

She'd gotten birthday kisses off of everyone, even Gaara though she had found the idea of kissing the Kazekage rather weird. But hey, since when had she passed up the opportunity of kissing a hot guy? Never! Though if memory served right she'd also made out a little with his sister, Ino could not help but smirk at the recollection.

It must have been the alcohol talking but she'd gone off into a rant about how it was unfair that Shikamaru was getting birthday kisses off of Temari and she wasn't. And that was kisses, not kiss, plural so he was obviously pinching Ino's as well as having his own. The other blonde had nodded her head in agreement and then pulled Ino into a kiss of her own. The whole room fell silent and Shikamaru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, a few minuets later she'd seen the lazy ninja heading for the exit pulling a smirking sand kunoichi after him. She hadn't seen the birthday boy since.

Ino started to laugh, but stopped when pain shot through her lower back and instead rolled onto her side only to have her ribs screech as if she had been hit by a train. Or Sakura if she was having a bad day. What the hell had happened? She couldn't remember getting into a fight, falling over or even knocking into anything, but the pain sure as hell was real so there had to be a reason for it.

Racking her brain, Ino tried to filter through what she could remember from the night before. She knew that at one point she, Temari and Naruto had burst into a rendition of 'Sisters are doing it for themselves' which would have been odd if it had been any other guy apart from the hyperactive blond. Half way through the night Tenten had started dancing on one of the tables, but had drunk so much that she fell off only to be caught be a rather happy Neji. Someone managed to give Rock Lee alcohol, but luckily, or not depending on what way you looked at it, he started reciting poetry and declaring his undying love for Sakura rather than fighting.

All of which, though very entertaining, did nothing to help solve the mystery of how she'd ended up beaten and bruised. Ino shifted of the bed and winced, it felt as if she'd been slammed up against a wall or something. Or something…not a wall, but a bar. Dark hair falling into intense eyes, a strong body pushing her firmly back against the solid wood until she thought her back might brake, but she didn't care because a skilled mouth was moving greedily over her own. Ino could feel the flush rising in her cheeks at the memory of kissing Sasuke, and not just kissing. Now that the memories were returning the blonde could distinctly recall his hand vanishing under her skirt once or twice.

"Oh Kami…" Ino moaned her eyes fluttering open, only to be slammed shut as the glare of the sun hit her once more. It was too early in the morning for it to be early in the morning.

And that was the moment when the part of Ino's brain that was not saturated in alcohol finally managed to pass on the message that her room faced North. So it didn't get hit by the morning sun, did it, ergo this was not her room. This fact raised several rather interesting questions, the main two being whose room was this and where were they now.

Blinking her eyes against the glare of the sun, Ino scanned the room to see if she could deduced just who the owner of the bed she was lying in was. It wasn't Sakura that was for sure, the blonde knew her best friend's room inside and out. By the same reasoning t wasn't Shikamaru's and anyway he probably had a different blonde in his bed, she thought with a snigger.

It was a decidedly male room, Ino thought. Everything painted in a clean fresh white accentuated here and there by a deep dark blue. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It didn't seem to be a guest-room, it all looked too lived in. There were CD's plied in a stack on a near by desk, as well as a few books and there was a headband baring the symbol of the hidden leaf village on the bedside table. There was also a photo frame standing on the windowsill, but she could not quite make out with the sun back lighting it as it was.

A stray thought arose in the blonde's mind, but she brushed it aside…that was not a possibility worth considering, both of them knew better. The whole room was organised and neat; except for…Ino's eyes were drawn to a few items of discarded clothing that had been dropped between the door and the bed. Garments more over that were dark purple in colour.

Careful exploration under the covers revealed to Ino that, against all the odds, things were worse than they had originally seemed. Not only was she lying in the bed of some unknown man with no memory of how she came to be there, but it also turned out she was naked as the day she was born. Kami someone up there must really hate her, Ino thought rolling over and burying her face in the pillows, ignoring the protest her back made.

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that the two of them had been making out heavily, so was it totally beyond reason to think that she just might have gone home with him? Ino snuggled deeper into the pillows trying to block out the voice in her head. Ideally she would have liked to stayed curled up that way for at least the next week, all she managed in fact was about two minutes before a sound caused her to cautiously raise her head from her temporary sanctuary. The sound of a door creaking open.

Dazed baby blue eyes fixed on the person standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of black silk boxer shorts and Ino felt her jaw drop. Her head was suddenly swimming as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing; flawless pale skin, tousled raven hair and unwavering onyx eyes. It was suddenly like she was reliving the past, the scene was after all very familiar to her.

"So you're finally awake." Sasuke Uchiha said advancing into the room, smirking so widely it looked like the top half of his head was in danger of falling off.

The young blonde said nothing, but simply glared owlishly at him before her eyes alighted on the stemming cup he held in one hand and her nose twitched at the rich scent of fresh coffee. Catching sight of where the girl's attention had focused, the Uchiha just shrugged and turned to close the door. He almost dropped the cup and had to hold in his laughter when he heard Ino's sharp intake of breath. Yeah, she'd made quite a mess of his back.

Ino felt her eyes widen and seriously started rethinking the whole 'flawless pale skin' thing. His back and shoulders where criss-crossed with scratches, most were just raised red lines but here and there she could spot one or two that had almost drawn blood. What the hell had happened to him? Ino asked herself. And then suddenly became aware of the sharp pain in her palms as her long nails bit into the sensitive flesh.

No way! Not again! Her mind screamed that there had to be another explanation. They couldn't have…could they? She must have just passed out or something and Sasuke being the kind and generous friend that he was took her home and put her to bed. After stripping you completely naked, the voice in the back of her mind added helpfully.

"Umm…Sasuke?" Ino said in a small voice that sounded nothing like her own. "Last night…umm, did we…?"

"We…what?" Sasuke watched in amusement as her eyes flickered from the bed in which she half sat half lay, to him standing just inside the room and back again. He knew full well what she was asking, but playing dumb was more fun so he just raised and eyebrow questioningly as he walked over to the bed, picking up her discarded clothes on the way.

"You know," A flush burnt brightly across her cheeks as Ino tried to ignore the fact he'd just picked up her black lace panties off the floor and was holding them in his hand while looking at her expectantly. "Did we…did we sleep together?"

"Right," Sasuke said, nodding his head in understanding and smiled warmly at the blonde. "Well you have just woken up in my bed Ino, which implies that you did fall asleep at some point and since crashing on the sofa always gives me a bad back I slept in my bed as well. So yes, Ino we did sleep together."

A combination of rage and embarrassment seared across Ino's skin as she glared at the Uchiha who was still holding onto her damn underwear. Sasuke looked innocently at the fuming kunoichi, and tried to hide his smirk of satisfaction. If she pushed herself up any more than the bed sheet that she was clutching would slip and he'd get one of the best views currently going in Konoha. And still feeling decidedly playful he couldn't resist pushing her buttons just a little more.

"Oh, doesn't that answer your question?" That innocent look didn't suit the ex avenger one bit and Ino wasn't about to be deceived, she knew he knew just what she'd meant and she didn't like him trying to play games with her one bit.

"Sasuke…" And something in the harmonics of her voice had changed, it was good Sasuke thought he much preferred Ino when she was all fired up, than the shy, embarrassed girl she had been only moments before. She was more interesting.

"Yes?" His angelic look was doing nothing for Ino she'd seen it too many times before to be fooled by it. And as for his feigned lack of understanding…even he couldn't be that stupid, dissipate appearance.

"Stop messing with me, you know what I meant." She managed to hiss out the words between clenched teeth and wondered if he could hear the sound of her molars grinding together.

He smiled again; the sight of her lying there brought back memories, very satisfying memories at that. "You asked if we'd slept-"

"AGH! I meant did we _sleep_ together!" Ino snarled, her eyes dancing with fury. "Have sex, screwed, fucked, made love, jump each other…?" The word _again_ was on the tip of her tongue, but the blonde bit it back.

If they hadn't done anything last night then the last thing she wanted to do was bring up what had happened only a few months before after they had celebrated Kiba Inuzuka's 21st. Or two months before when Chouji threw that big party for his. And probably would have happened after Sasuke's 21st if she hadn't spent the night trying to comfort Sakura who's managed to drink herself into a highly emotional state. The pinked hired female was one of those people who either got insanely ecstatic or suicidaly depressed when too much alcohol entered her bloodstream, but right now that was beside the point.

"Oh. Why didn't you just ask that in the first place?" He crooned; gazing at her with the leisurely air of a cat that'd cornered a plump mouse, as he dropped down onto the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke!" The blonde's cry was heartfelt and Sasuke watched as she flopped back onto the bed, her head cushioned by the mass of pillows.

"Ino…come on." He turned to look down at her and waved his half-full cup of coffee in her direction, smiling slightly when she almost snatched it from his hand and began to drink happily. "Anyway I think the real question you should be asking isn't _did we_, but rather how many times."

Sasuke had to admit the way she choke and spluttered was decidedly cute, as was the scathing look she directed his way. Pulling the sheet tighter around her, Ino tried to glare at the male who was now sitting on the bed next to her. Tried and failed.

It was the one fact that really irritated her about Sasuke; she always found it impossible to stay mad at him, no matter how much she wanted to. Or how much he deserved it. Though 'two to tango' and all that, it wasn't as if he'd forced her to go home with him, if he'd tried that he would have a broken jaw at least, not to mention he would also have lost any possible chance he ever had of becoming a father. So it looked like that for the, what was it now? The third time in the past few months she'd willingly gone home with him, of all the bad habits she could have picked up, she thought that Sasuke Uchiha had to be the worst. But he was also the most fun.

Tilting her had to the side, Ino smiled coyly up at him while regarding him with the sparkling blue eyes of a playful angel. "Well at least this time we don't have to worry about sneaking you out my window, while my daddy bangs on my bedroom door."

"True," He conceded, pulling the now empty cup from her hand, placing it on the bedside table and pushing her back down onto the bed, there were pluses to living on your own. "Or being found by your unsuspecting team-mate, I'm still not sure if he's recovered from the shock…But seriously, we're going to have to work something out. Cus just hooking up every time someone throws a party doesn't work for me anymore. It's not enough Ino, I want more than that."

Ino arched one perfectly plucked blonde brow at him as he leaned over her, her eyes the colour of the sea after a storm dancing with mischief. "So you want to see more of me do you, Uchiha?"

"Ino, I've already seen _all_ of you." He chuckled, dodging the punch she aimed at him. "Several times. But I have to say I wouldn't mind seeing it on a regular basses."

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't." The blonde female smiled lightly and looped one arm around Sasuke's neck; it was funny how she could never stay embarrassed around him for long. She'd turned into an abashed little girl when he'd strolled half-naked into the room, but only a few minuets later she was completely relaxed in his company.

"Oi! For once I wasn't being flippant." Sasuke couldn't keep the pain from showing in his eyes, sure he wasn't known for his caring nature but it hurt to see the blue eyed girl take what he was saying as some sort of joke. "I mean it Ino, I want to be with you."

"Hmm," Ino stared quizzically up into his face, dark ebony hair falling boyishly over his forehead, shading onyx eyes that were begging her to take what he was saying seriously. "But the question is would you still want me tomorrow?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, eyes staring intently down at her while he seemed to be giving her question serious consideration. But Ino once again found herself marvelling at his masculine beauty, at the strong symmetry of corded arms and muscled thighs and the solid body in between. In the time since he had left the village, she had tried to convince herself that what she felt for him, a silly schoolgirl crush, had faded but with his return she had found the lie harder to swallow. And when their relationship, for want of a better word, had started to change Ino had known that she would never truly be able to get over Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes Ino, I'll still want you tomorrow." Sasuke smiled down at her, and Ino realised that is really was a smile not a sneer or the arrogant smirk that so often twisted his lips but a genuine smile. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before brushing his lips past her ear and whispered so softly that she barely heard his words. "And all the days after, I can promise you that."

* * *

Lamb: Nothing like what I had originally planned, but my fics have a tendency to write themselves. Sometimes I think I'm only kept around to do the typing.

**Muse:** And trust me I wish you weren't even doing that.

_Dedi:_ All we can do is hope you're in the minority. But, **Yoruichi 'Ino'**, we hope that you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
